This description relates to converting representations of the shape of font character outlines from one form that is into another, e.g., from cubic Bezier curves to quadratic Bezier curves.
The astronomical growth of available textual content on the Internet has lead users to demand more variety in expressing this content. Similar to the variety of products provided by physical and online stores; content authors, publishers and viewers have grown to expect a wide assortment of content viewing formats, such as different fonts to view text-based assets. Software-based font editors allow original fonts to be created along with providing the functionality to modify existing fonts to create further new fonts. Based upon their design, such new fonts can assist with conveying information along with the textual content being displayed.